Un Mismo Sueño
by Natsuhiko Daisuke
Summary: OneShot Naruto se encuentra durante el entrenamiento con Jiraiya y Hinata en Konoha, pero ambos tiene un misterioso sueño, que es el mismo. NaruHina dejen reviews por favor.


Un Mismo sueño

"(Esto es un pensamiento del personaje)"

(Esto es una nota del autor)

Esta historia se remonta en el tiempo en que Naruto estuvo entrenando con Jiraiya se encuentran en un lago, que esta en medio de un bosque es de noche las estrellas se ven, hay luna llena y se encuentran alrededor de una fogata este Naruto y Jiraiya, descansando después del entrenamiento.

Bien Naruto, descansa mañana te enseñare una nueva técnica—dice Jiraiya—

Espero que sea verdad, ya que siempre te vas a los baños termales del pueblo, dattebayo—dice Naruto—

También tengo que seguir con mi investigación, y no necesitas que te este vigilando—dice Jiraiya—

Ero sennin tu siempre, te tengo que buscar, aparte se supone que me debes entrenar—dice Naruto—

Mañana te enseñare una técnica muy poderosa, ahora vete a dormir—dice Jiraiya—

Bien, pero espero que estés aquí en la mañana, dattebayo—dice Naruto—

Entonces Naruto se acuesta en una bolsa de dormir que trae, y ve las estrellas y poco a poco empieza a cerrar los ojos, mientras en Konoha en la mansión Hyuuga se encuentra Hinata en su cuarto, pensando en Naruto.

Ya a pasado un mes desde que Naruto kun se fue a entrenar, ¿espero que este bien?—dice Hinata—

Estoy segura de que se volverá muy fuerte, yo también lo haré entrenare en este tiempo y este Naruto kun vera que no es el único, pero se me hace una eternidad esperar a que vuelva, pero esperare y cuando regrese le diré lo que siento—dice Hinata—

Entonces se prepara para dormir y se acuesta en su cama, y poco a poco se queda dormida, mientras con naruto que comienza a soñar que esta en el área de entrenamiento 7, y ve que a crecido que esta como en la segunda parte del manga.

¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué hago aquí?, dattebayo—dice Naruto—

Entonces ve alrededor y reconoce el lugar.

Este es el lugar en donde me convertí en genin, dattebayo—dice Naruto—

Mientras con Hinata ella también esta soñando, y esta detrás de un árbol y ve que esta mas grande como en la segunda parte del manga.

¿Qué hago aquí? Me encontraba en mi cuarto dormida y pensando en Naruto kun—dice Hinata—

Entonces se asoma a ver y nota que esta en el área de entrenamiento 7.

Reconozco este lugar, aquí fue donde Naruto kun me dijo que le gustaba la gente como yo, nunca olvidare ese día—dice Hinata sonrojada al recordar ese momento—

Entonces ve que hay alguien pero nada mas ve la silueta de la persona, mientras con Naruto, ve que una persona se asoma que esta detrás de un árbol.

¡¿QUIEN ESTA AHÍ!? ¡¿MUESTRATE AHORA MISMO!?—dice Naruto—

Entonces sale del árbol, pero nada mas puede ver la silueta pero nota que es la de una chica, mientras con Hinata.

No lo puedo ver, pero el si me ve, pero aunque no lo puedo ver ciento como si ya lo conociera—piensa Hinata—

Mientras con Naruto.

¿Quién será? ¿Por qué siento que ya la conozco? ¿Por qué nada más veo la silueta?—piensa Naruto—

Dime ¿acaso sientes que me conoces?—dice Naruto—

Mientras con Hinata.

Ha… hai, pero no se quien seas—dice Hinata—

Con Naruto.

Ya veo, "(la voz se me hace familiar, pero no se quien será)"—dice Naruto—

Entonces se acerca Naruto a la chica (creo que a estas alturas ya sabemos quien es pero continuare cambiando de sueños).

No se porque siento que te conozco, aunque no te puedo ver siento que te conozco desde hace tiempo, y de alguna forma siento un gran lazo contigo—dice Naruto—

Con Hinata.

Yo también, siento que te conozco, pero no estoy segura de quien seas—dice Hinata—

Con Naruto.

Creo que esto es un sueño, no se si existas o no, pero no se porque, puedo olerte y me parece familiar—dice Naruto—

Con Hinata.

A decir verdad yo también, puedo percibir tu aroma, y se me hace familiar—dice Hinata—

Con Naruto.

Entonces Naruto agarra la mano de la chica.

Puedo sentir tu piel, es muy suave al parecer podemos, sentir aunque no podamos vernos—dice Naruto—

Con Hinata.

Entonces Hinata se suelta de la mano del chico.

Pe… perdón es que me recordaste a alguien—dice Hinata sonrojada—

Con Naruto.

También me recordaste a alguien, que a decir verdad la extraño, y me gustaría ver, nunca se lo he dicho pero tiene unos hermosos ojos, y aunque es algo tímida, cuando muestra una sonrisa se ve más hermosa de lo que es—dice Naruto—

Con Hinata.

En verdad suena muy especial para ti, yo también tengo a alguien a quien quiero mucho, aunque todos los demás me dicen, que me olvide de el no lo hago, siempre me hace sonreír, siempre se esfuerza para ser el mejor, aunque no muchos lo tomen en cuenta el en verdad es fuerte, no es perfecto, pero para mi es maravilloso, el produce un impacto en mi corazón—dice Hinata—

Con Naruto.

Vaya, en verdad es una persona especial para ti, no te preocupes algún día, se dará cuenta de ti, y estoy seguro que sentirá lo mismo que tu, y te protegerá—dice Naruto—

Con Hinata.

Arigato, espero eso aunque el se fue por un tiempo a entrenar, solo que nose cuanto tiempo, cada noche me pregunto ¿como estará?, y espero el momento de volverlo a ver, lo que me hace sentir mal es que el ama a otra persona—dice Hinata—

Con Naruto.

No te preocupes, algunos amores no son correspondidos, ya que tal vez nunca te vera de la misma forma, pero eso te ayuda a ver la verdad en otras personas—dice Naruto—

Con Hinata.

Tienes razón, pero ¿como sabré si mi amor es correspondido?—dice Hinata—

Con Naruto.

Lo sabrás en su momento—dice Naruto—

Con Hinata.

No importa el tiempo que pase, yo lo esperare el ver esos ojos azules, en los que se refleja inocencia, y también deseo besar sus labios—dice Hinata—

Con Naruto.

Sabes supongo que algún día le podré decir lo que te he dicho, enfrente de su hermosa cara, al parecer este tiempo fuera de mi aldea, me a hecho pensar mejor las cosas—dice Naruto—

Con Hinata.

¿Me puedes decir, el nombre de la persona que amas?—dice Hinata—

Con Naruto.

Claro, se llama Hyuuga Hinata—dice Naruto.

Con Hinata que se pone roja y reconoce la voz.

Na… Naruto kun—dice Hinata—

Con Naruto.

¿Como sabes mi nombre?—dice Naruto—

En ese momento cierra los ojos y al abrirlos deja de ver la silueta y ve a una chica de pelo largo azulado, con unos ojos color plata, sonrojada, y que usa una chamarra.

Hi… Hinata—dice Naruto

Con Hinata.

Ella ala vez parpadea y ve a un chico de pelo rubio, ojos azules, que tiene en las mejillas 3 rajas de cada lado y que usa una chamarra naranja con negro.

Entonces es Na… naruto kun—piensa Hinata—

Entonces la persona de la que hablabas, ¿era yo?—dice Naruto—

Entonces Hinata se pone mas roja que el chakra de Kyubi al recordar todo lo que le dijo Naruto y sobre todo lo que ella le dijo.

Ha… hai—dice Hinata—

Ya veo—dice Naruto—

Na… Naruto kun todo lo que dijiste ¿en verdad piensas eso de mi?, o ¿de alguna forma lo sabias, era yo?—dice Hinata—

A decir verdad en verdad pienso eso de ti—dice Naruto—

Entonces levanta la mano la pone debajo de su barbilla y levanta un poco su cara, para verla mejor a los ojos.

En verdad tus ojos son hermosos, tu sonrisa es hermosa y sobre todo extraño verte—dice Naruto—

¿En verdad sientes lo mismo que yo? o tan solo es porque soy tu amiga, es que aun esta Sakura san—dice Hinata—

Es verdad no e aclarado, todavía esto y lo haré, de una vez por todas tan solo hay una forma de saberlo, en este momento—dice Naruto—

¿Cuál es?—dice Hinata—

Esta—dice Naruto—

Entonces se acerca lentamente a los labios de Hinata, hasta que la besa y en ese momento desaparecen ambos, mientras con Naruto que se levanta y ve que esta en el campamento y ve a Jiraiya dormido.

Al parecer tan solo fue un sueño, aunque parecía tan real, pero ni Hinata ni yo tenemos esa apariencia, aparte no estoy seguro de nada ahora, a ¿Quién amo en verdad? A Hinata o Sakura, estoy algo confundido, ¿Qué habrá querido decir ese sueño?, después de todo es un sueño, puedes soñar ciertas cosas que en verdad no son realidad, aparte no creo que Hinata se fije en alguien como yo… ¿o si? creo que mejor volveré a dormir—dice Naruto—

Mientras en Konoha con Hinata que también despertó.

Tan solo fue un sueño, aunque se sentía muy real, pero no me rendiré algún día le diré lo que siento a Naruto kun, y espero que me corresponda, aunque por un momento sentí sus labios fue un sueño extraño, pero al parecer a sido otros de mis sueños con Naruto Kun, me volveré a acostar, espero que este bien—dice Hinata—

Entonces tanto Naruto como Hinata vuelven a dormir, y 4 años después de esa noche en el área de entrenamiento 7 después del entrenamiento este Kakashi esta hablando con Naruto.

Kakashi sensei ¿Sabe como funcionan lo que aoñamos?—dice Naruto—

¿Sueños? No es una pregunta que me harías tu, normalmente quieres que te enseñen una técnica nueva—dice Kakashi—

Bueno es que últimamente, e escuchado sueños extraños, dattebayo—dice Naruto—

Bien no se mucho de los sueños, se que puedes soñar con cosas muy raras, que luego ni tienen sentidos, unos pocos significan algo, pero hay algo de ellos que es interesante—dice Kakashi—

¿Qué es kakashi sensei?—dice Naruto—

Bueno hay algunos que creen que los sueños pueden predecir el futuro, claro que no es algo comprobado, pero también dicen que si lo que soñaste sucede es que nunca fue un sueño, es un mundo misterioso—dice Kakashi—

Ya veo—dice Naruto—

Bien me tengo que ir, nos veremos después Naruto—dice Kakashi desapareciendo en una nube de humo—

En ese momento Naruto escucha que se acerca alguien, voltea a ver y ve a Hinata.

¿Qué haces por aquí Hinata chan?—dice Naruto—

Hay alg… algo qu… que quiero preguntarte—dice Hinata mientras juega con sus dedos—

¿Qué es?—dice Naruto—

¿Quisiera saber si hay algo entre, Sakura chan y tu?—dice Hinata—

No, ella sigue amando a Sasuke al parecer mi amor es no correspondido—dice Naruto—

Ya veo—dice Hinata—

Pero últimamente e querido saber algo, que me tiene confuso—dice Naruto—

¿Qué es?—dice Hinata—

Saber si lo que siento por ti, es amor o simple amistad—dice Naruto—

¿Po… por mi?—dice Hinata sonrojada—

Así es, no dejo de pensar en ti, cada día, hora, minuto, segundo quiero pasar el tiempo contigo, es algo confuso nose que es en verdad—dice Naruto—

Entonces Hinata abraza a Naruto y esta Hinata se pone roja de saber que lo abraza y Naruto levemente se pone rojo.

Sabes de alguna forma siento que algo similar a esto ya a pasado, pero a decir verdad yo deseo besar tus labios, me gustan tus ojos no me canso de verlos, y siempre pienso en ti—dice Hinata—

A mi también me fascinan tus ojos, me gusta verte sonreír en verdad eres hermosa, y eres la mas hermosa de todas para mi… supongo que nada mas hay una forma de saber si te amo o no—dice Naruto—

¿Cuál es?—dice Hinata—

Entonces el rubio se acerca lentamente, a los labios de Hinata y los besa, en ese momento ambos recuerdan el sueño.

Esto ya lo hemos vivido—dice Naruto—

Entonces ese sueño—dice Hinata—

Fue una visión del futuro, te veías igual de hermosa que en ese momento, incluso tienes la misma apariencia—dice Naruto—

Ta… también sentí por un breve momento tus labios, y en ese momento nos despertamos, entonces ¿ya encontraste la respuesta?—dice Hinata—

Claro que si, e descubierto que te amo Hinata chan, te amo desde el fondo de mi corazón, no me canso de ver tus ojos, me encantan eso labios tuyo, al fin e descubierto la verdad, te amo y sobre todo se la verdad sobre ti, dattebayo—dice Naruto—

Así es Na… Naruto kun finalmente pude saber, si me correspondías y sobre todo el que ya sepas que te amo, al fin se hizo realidad—dice Hinata—

Entonces Hinata besa a Naruto, y siente esos labios que tanto adoran ambos y sobre todo el que estarán juntos al fin.

Bueno aquí esta mi tercer fic Oneshot ahora, explicare por que a cada rato cambiaba de sueño, verán cuando yo escribo un fic siempre, lo imagino como si lo estuviera viendo en el anime, y como Naruto nada mas veía la silueta de Hinata en el sueño, la escena se vería nada mas el lugar y el a color y la silueta, y con Hinata seria lo mismo solo que ella si se vería, el lugar y Naruto como silueta, por eso hacia los cambios, si los confundí en algo con eso si quieren pueden volverlo a leer, para que se lo imaginen mejor, y sobre todo creo que este fic se clasificaría también fantasy ya que nadie, sabe exactamente como funcionan los sueños, pero lo que yo siempre e creído es que los sueños pueden, predecir el futuro, de ahí fue la idea principal para el fic, espero que les haya gustado y sobre todo, por favor dejen Reviews quiero saber, si les gusto y los invito a leer mis demás fics.


End file.
